Spike557- Mecha Sonic
Name: ''Mecha Sonic ''Gender: Male (Technically) Age: ''14 (Ever since he was given life) ''Voice: Stereotypical robot voice D.O.B: 8th April 2003 Height: 73 cm Weight: ''250 Lbs ''Relatives: Dr Eggman (At the most) Likes: TV, His friends, G.U.N. Eggman. Saving the world all the time. Dislikes: Assholes, Not being faster than Sonic, Rouge Alignment: Neutral (More on the good side) Affiliations: Sonic Heroes Colour Sheme: Blue, White, Green, Red, Black, Grey. Weapons: none (Other than his claws) Powers: Super Speed, Laser on his body. Love interest: None Species: Robot Sexuality: ''Straight ''Planet: Earth/Mobius (Same planet) Country: ''United Federation, located in the pacific ocean ''City: Star Dust Speedway (His own City thing) Themes: ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pm5iLGWqg4M ''Personality: ''Sassy, Very Cocky. Mecha Sonic is a very nice person, willing to hang out with anyone at any time. He is a sassy and extremely cocky robot. He believes that he's the fastest thing alive instead of Sonic and he's probably never gonna give that idea up. He enjoys making people laugh and he doesn't like to be with other cocky people since he likes being THE cocky one and no one else can be that other than him or Sonic. But he's still a generally nice guy and a good teammate in combat. ''Rivals: ''Metal Sonic ''Friends: ' *Spike The Hedgehog *Emily The Bat *James The Hedgehog *Mary The A.I *Sonic and friends ''Weaknesses: ''Running out of power, blue screening. You could shove a rock in his laser to block it. Water will also deactivate him. '''''Strengths and Powers: He is the 3rd fastest thing alive, so he is very fast and hard to hit. He is decently strong and he has a laser on his chest that is deadly accurate. Mecha Sonic is a very dangerous foe to fight with and he knows it. This makes him very cocky. Techniques: Flying around the enemy, confusing them, then attacking the enemy at a high speed. Mecha Sonic wouldn't use technique that much and finds it boring. He would rather get up close and personnel. History: '' ''Mecha Sonic was one of the Metal Sonic variants. He was the 4th variant to be specific. His purpose was to kill James The Hedgehog and his new born baby Sonic. Mecha nearly killed them until he was stopped by Spike the Hedgehog. He fought Spike until he was just scrap metal, which he retreated. He was in repair until Spike snuck him out of Dr. Eggman's main base. Then with a special unknown trick, he gave Mecha a soul which gave him a personality, feelings, opinions and emotion. Mecha quickly became friends with Spike and his friends as well. Although James didn't trust Mecha, they also quickly became friends too. Eventually when Sonic and friends became teens, Mecha joined G.U.N Spec Ops. He helped save the day on multiple occasions with Sonic and friends and really enjoyed it. Mecha then built his own mini city called Star Dust Speedway where it would be his own little personnel paradise that he owned and controlled. He loved to race around his city and try to get the fastest score in the world, failing, but coming back determined as ever and never giving up. Mecha Sonic learned about how Dr. Eggman was the bad guy, and how Team Sonic were the heroes, Mecha joined up. He also had a small crush on Mary The A.I. When Sonic and friends had been transported to another dimension for another one of their adventures, Mecha stayed behind with Spike and Shadow the hedgehog. Mecha was a great friend, and a worthy opponent. He destroyed Eggman's bases and ships and often teased and mocked Eggman for making the 5th new model, Metal Sonic. Mecha also monthly kicked Metal Sonic's arse and never really lost. Mecha also helped out Silver the Hedgehog with emotional support. He was a truly blessed friend. Ending: During the last fight on Eggman land, Mecha helped the invasion by attacking more missile towers, letting the air force tear up the place. Mecha also fought some of Eggman's toughest robots like Metal Sonic and other powerful robots. After the death of Spike The Hedgehog, Mecha confronted Shadow The Hedgehog, who was the only one who knew how Spike truly died. Shadow lied and told Mecha that Spike was KIA. Mecha believed him and went on to help the rest of the world along with the Sonic heroes. Category:Robots Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males